


In Love With a Star

by NanakiBH



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Miku Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku Day is Luka's favorite day of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Started this a while ago, but finally decided to finish it for Miku Day!

“Do you have a favorite song, Miku?”

Putting a finger thoughtfully to her bottom lip, Miku slowed her pace as she thought about what Luka asked. Her eyes wandered to the twilight sky above them as though she might find an answer hiding among the faint stars that were just beginning to make their appearance.

“Favorite song...?” She repeated, humming as she fought to make an answer arise in her head. At once, when she found one, her whole face brightened. “I guess I'd have to say the one that I made together with Master!”

Luka laughed.

That was very Miku. Honestly, she had been expecting her to say something like that, though. “Wouldn't that be all of them?” she asked, curious to see how Miku could explain such a whimsical answer.

Linking her hands behind her back, Miku walked a little closer to her along the sidewalk as they passed by the brightly-lit storefronts. For a significant second that made Luka's heart pound, Miku looked at her with a smile before turning her gaze back to the sky. “Of course,” she said, her voice fond. “I love all of the songs that I've made with Master. They're all so different, so I don't think I'd be able to choose one. I love them all.”

Luka nodded, feeling the warmth of her words. It made her think about the moment when she first became aware of her own existence. Awakening at the command of her master, she learned about the world through the words of a song. And as she learned about world and the people in it and their songs, she met the others who were like her.

She met Miku.

Glancing at her delicate profile, Luka smiled. “I understand. Since I began, I don't think I've sung a song I didn't enjoy.”

Guiltily, she would admit that she did have some favorites.

The times when she could sing with Miku were her happiest.

“Hey, Miku... Who do you like more? Me or Master?”

Miku immediately stopped walking and looked at her with wide eyes, an embarrassed red coloring her cheeks. “Wh-what kind of question is that?”

“You aren't going to answer?” Luka asked.

Luka knew that it wasn't very nice of her to ask something like that out of the blue, but Miku looked awfully cute when she was flustered. There was no right answer. Luka wasn't going to be mad at her no matter how she answered, but she wanted to ask just so she could see her reaction.

Wringing her hands together in front of her, Miku looked at the ground, occasionally chancing a glance up at Luka as she spoke with a stuttering voice. “I... Well, there are a lot of producers, so I technically have many masters. Th-they're all nice. I like them all a lot, but... There's only one Luka. So, I mean- Well...”

“It's okay. I know what you mean,” Luka said.

“You do?”

Taking a step nearer, just a breath apart, Luka lifted a hand to hold Miku's chin and leaned in, laying a kiss to her lips. She heard Miku make a startled noise and felt it against her own lips. A moment later, though, she felt her relax. Placing her hands against Luka's shoulders, Miku leaned into the kiss, returning it modestly.

When they separated, Luka looked down into her eyes and was happy when she saw that fond expression being directed at her.

“You're so special,” she said, stroking Miku's cheek with her thumb. “When you sing, the whole world sings. When you smile, the whole world smiles. Truly, you're everyone's diva, but you're my one and only Miku.”

“Stupid Luka...” Miku mumbled. She lifted her pigtails in her hands to protectively shield her heated face with them. “M-making me red like this. You're so unfair. You caught me off guard. And saying things like that... Y-you were just trying to make me blush, weren't you?”

Well, she wasn't wrong...

Laughing, Luka gently pulled Miku's hands away from her face and held onto one of them as she started walking. “How can I make it up to you? Today is your day, isn't it? How about tuna rolls?”

“Tuna is your thing!”

“Orange and banana ice cream?”

“Rin and Len aren't even here, and Kaito would get mad if he knew we were having ice cream without him!”

Luka hummed, pretending to think about it. “Fried rice with lots of green onion, then!”

It was Miku's day, but seeing her brilliant smile was the best gift Luka could ever ask for.


End file.
